Automaton Love Story
'Automaton Love Story '''is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Escape the Night. Episode Summary ''The self-destruct system has been enabled in the estate and the guests must race against time to satisfy the horrifying demands of the system’s creator. Plot Cedric is seen putting his robotic heart in his Automaton Bride she suddenly comes to life and begins to dance with her creator until they kiss and he gives her a ring and she telling him she loves him just as he is about to say he loves her too. She malfunctions and Jetpack Girl asks what happened Cedric then claims someone sabotaged him and telling her she is no longer needed. He then begins to cry on his bride's shoulder. Gabbie along with the others begin to talk about Tana Mongeau's death and how they didn't get the Ice Gem they then discuss about the Magic Crystal they received from Sireen they then begin to talk about how they didn't play by The Sorceress (Character)'s rules resulting in Liza Koshy's death and then they play by the rules and they don't get a gem. Suddenly a loud blaring noise goes off and a voice starts talking to them saying the estate's defense system has been activated and the library door opens then then enter the library and they see a giant machine and they notice it has 10 minutes on a clock. They then begin to look around the room for clues Gabbie finds the missing gear and they put it in rotate twice and out pops a note "The fuel cell must be secured correctly, or the machine will not run. Once in place, close the panel and pull the lever on the right." They then put Sireen's Magic Crystal in the machine and pull the lever and a movie plays it has Cedric explaining that his bride's robotic heart broke under the constant strain and that they would need a human heart for his bride to come to life. Then the movie begins to end and on the screen for a second was one number "17" they then figure out the lock which was 7,2,2,9 then a container pops out with blueprints for the Automaton Bride suddenly the voice returns saying there has been a critical breach of security and that the doors have been locked and the machine will self destruct in 10 minutes unless the override protocol is engaged they then manage to override the machine and the clock stops suddenly Cedric walks into the library telling them they destroyed his life's work and he then begins to spray a gas suddenly Jetpack Girl runs in and shoots him freezing him she tells them that he is only going to be like that for a couple of minutes and they need to run she then explains to the group who she is and why Cedric tried to attack them she then told them to watch out because he enabled the home defense system suddenly Tyler Oakley steps on a land mine she then tells them they have to hit 20 targets around the room or Tyler's leg will be blown off they then shoot all the targets with guns and Tyler Oakley can now walk freely suddenly Cedric runs into the room suddenly Allison gets in front of the group and is caught in a net and the group run off. They then have to find 5 parts after they find the 4th item Allison runs into the room and is hurt she then tells them to hurry because Cedric is getting his Promethean Men ready. They then find all 5 parts and have to put them in the elevator to the Red Hallway so the machine can build some parts for them to use and it builds a robotic hand and heart then the Promethean Men come out Jetpack Girl screams at them to run they put the arm on the bride and heart then a chest opens and a note says "You would never listen to me even though I was your partner. The thing you must add to your automaton to bring her to life is a real, beating human heart, freshly pulled from a living person." Then the two Promethean Men come in with Jetpack Girl. The group then screams for them to let her go then Cedric walks in explaining one person must die so that his bride can live or every single one of them will be killed. Once again, they vote and the two people who are chosen are Alex Wassabi and Gabbie. They go outside and must bring a steam machine to life and every time their opponent finishes one part of their puzzle a Promethean Men steps closer. Gabbie begins to finish the first two puzzles extremely fast and she starts to get a little annoyed after realising that Alex Wassabi is practically copying her then he finishes the third puzzle and she asks him for help he tells her did you plug three plugs in one next to the pump she catches on and they finally need to build an image he finishes first and Gabbie's heart drops (pun intended). She then pleads with Alex to give her one more minute just to finish the puzzle. To her despair, he pulls the lever and the Promethean Men starts walking towards Gabbie. She begins to scream and pleads as she is taken to the floor. Suddenly the Promethean Men take a knife and stab it near her heart, then he shoves his hand through her chest and pulls out her heart, killing her almost instantly. Her heart was then used to re-animate Cedric's Automaton Bride. Characters * Joey Graceffa * Andrea Russett * Tyler Oakley * Alex Wassabi * Gabbie Hanna * Cedric * Jetpack Girl * Allison * Promethean Men Trivia Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Escape the Night Category:Seventh episodes